secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Prime
Since its original debut Nexus Prime has gone through many different changes and appearances, but at its heart has always remained the same. The concept for the city, with its style based on popular futuristic cyberpunk themes, was originally proposed by Bel Muse on 03/12/03. The idea was met with much enthusiasm and many volunteers. When Linden Lab decided to offer help to themed community ideas, Nexus Prime was one of the few selected. Work soon began and Nexus Prime made its appearance when Bonifacio was brought online (03/26/03?). The city featured all that it promised, high rise buildings, shops featuring equally themed objects for sale, sewers to get lost in, and a dangerous yet fantasizing appeal. Nexus Prime naturally also became home to many sci-fi and cyberpunk themed events, gaining popularity quickly enough to even have Governor Linden stop by for an event. Nexus Prime has always been high on interactivity, featuring missions to hack the cities unstable AI, or to hunt down lost objects in the haunted underground tunnels, or even to have good old fashion shoot outs in. There has even been a "Mechinima" movie set in the streets of Nexus Prime, in which a noble fearless samurai takes down a diabolical plywood cube in one motion. The city has undergone minor and major revisions over time. Nexus Prime has ranged from an open city with a bird of prey perched high above it, to an interactive game-like experience enclosed in menacing walls, to a smaller stature more run down city. Some things have remained slightly unchanging, such as streets intersecting the city, sewer tunnels running underneath it and intricate design through-out. It seems as though Nexus Prime has never been "finished", remaining forever in a state of constant change. Things have been constantly added or redone, never staying the same long enough to become boring. Nexus Prime is a good example of a project in Second Life - it's open for everyone to see, so you can see a project within it that you may think will be really cool just to see it gone the next day (but replaced with something equally interesting). Today Nexus Prime stands as a 4 level sim. A level of towering buildings of in-world corperations including The TC (Tyrell Co.) building,and the currently renovationg SkyPort, called CorpCom, The lower industrial level of buildings, the "Old Town" with the image of a aged city, and the hidden sewer maze called "The Warren". The team behind Nexus Prime has changed its name as much as the city itself, among the names was TC City Planners, NexCorp, and Tyrell Corporation. The name changes apparently not out of want, but need. The Tyrell Corporation seems to have been the first group that existed, however in order for Nexus Prime to be sponsored in the Themed Communities push by LL it needed to be under a new group, not a pre-established one, thus TC City Planners was born with Bel Muse as founder. NexCorp came with the purchasing of Gibson, which also needed to be under a new group, later these two groups were merged after some other name switching around. The land is now under the original group name of Tyrell Corporation due to the no longer need of all the other mass-confusion. As it stands today Nexus Prime does not hold as many frequent events as it once used to. The city currently seems to be in another beginning process of its construction, yet it remains as a cool place to hang around in and visit. Nexus Prime was the first established cyberpunk city in SL and remains today as the longest running cyberpunk project, perhaps even being the longest running city. Other examples of cyberpunk architecture include Suffugium and Octopia, amongst many others. Decimation On January 17, 2008, Tyrell Corporation builder Ready Jack removed all of his objects from Nexus Prime from both of its regions, resulting in the decimation of all above-ground buildings. Ready Jack removed the objects and left the Tyrell Corporation group in protest of the lack of recent building in the city. The following message was sent to the Nexus Prime Citizens group by Spider Mandala and distributed at the telehub by Artemis Fate: :"'''WTF is going on in NP?' In short, devastation. A considerable portion of the nexus prime infrastructure is now gone. I will not go into specifics of how this happened I will only apologize that it did. We are working under the assumption that this was accidental however, all appearances would indicate that it was not. The city cannot function as it is. You are all free to visit as always but things are a mess to say the least. The damage is very significant; I can offer no time frame on any solution. You will be updated. -Spider"'' When asked about the decimation, Ready Jack said, "It's sort of like having to put down a favorite pet who's been suffering for a long time and having to leave your family at the same time. I didn't realize how sad I'd feel about the whole thing, but this has brought up a couple years worth of disappointment and frustration. 'INRI -- Nature is Renewed by Fire' If somebody is building some shit there now, I guess I was successful. The truly selfish way would have been to leave TC and not take my objects. That would have been the easy way; just be okay with a long slow death for NP. As big a hole as is there, it could be filled in in a day or two. Some people always tried to minimize my contribution, but the scale of it, the overall plan, that was my doing. It hurt me that some poeple have consistently downplayed what I put in. I didn't realize I would feel so bad about it. I'm just hating a lot about SL and need to clean house for myself. NP has felt like such a failure for so long. I needed to set that burden down." Belated response from Ready Jack: "The quote above was paraphrased from a private IM discussion with a 'friend' who clearly wasn't happy with me. I still think about TC and Nexus Prime every so often, and since this is still out there, I want to provide more context for what happened. Long story short is that the officer of Tyrell Corp at the time was taking undue power, bypassing traditional processes, making unilateral decisions (including arbitrary membership decisions), being abusive toward visitors, and vetoing development plans approved by members during group meetings. The final straw was a plan to copy the entire Nexus Prime build into the private sim of a well known land developer without the full support of all members. I attempted to convince the officer to share power with any qualified, senior and independent member for over a year without success. TC was originally a democratic consensus based organization with a long and successful admittance process. I was saddened to see it subjected to the whims of one person, and felt the leadership on display worked to the detriment of the project. Yes I hated to do it. Through TC and NexCorp I met the most amazing and creative people I've known. I loved Nexus Prime and wanted to see it continue to be vital. But it was stagnating, and I've laid out some of the reasons why. Ultimately I could not allow my contribution to be stolen and put on a museum shelf to collect dust when there was plenty left to be done and people willing to do it. After trying other approaches, I was forced to protect my work the only way remaining to me, by taking my prims. ~Ready" Related links Forum Link: Bel Muse suggests Cyberpunk City theme. Forum Link: Bel Muse's proposal for the cyberpunk themed city. Forum Link: Small history of Tyrell Corporation inclueding some information about Nexus Prime and related topics. Post by Wednesday Grimm, history account quoted from BuhBuhCuh Fairchild. Homesite of Tyrell Corporation. Movies two of which feature Nexus Prime (Wednseday Night Samurai and Most Dangerous Woman Alive (trailer)). Category:Historical Locations